Tis the Season
by MaplePucks
Summary: Every year at America's Christmas party, Austria is forced to play the piano to an over-dramatic light show. He hates it but not as much as one green-eyed nation. Tempers flare and harsh words are said. 'Tis the season for quarrels between lovers. *Edelweiss fic, fluffy angst, some mild language*


**A little Edelweiss for you guys on this Christmas! ^^**  
**I do actually love this pairing, it's so cute! **

**Please enjoy and review! ^^**

* * *

It happened every year, Austria sighed staring at the sheet music he had just been handed by a grinning American. Without fail America always seemed to have a way of brow beating Austria into playing the piano at his annual Christmas party. This year his excuse was that Austria wouldn't want to make his fans in the audience "super wicked sad", those had been his exact words. Never one to let down a crowd, plus he didn't want to put up with America's whining and crying if he said no, Austria had said yes. Together with Hungary, he made his way to the gilded white Grand piano set up next to an obnoxiously large, over decorated tree. He turned to greet the crowd of his fellow nations and then sat down getting ready to play. Hungary stood at the mike and nodded at him, ready to sing along as he played.

Slowly, he ran his fingers across the keys before he started playing, knowing full well everyone was staring at him. It didn't matter to him at all, this was more his moment then theirs. Austria liked the feel of the smooth cold keys, soon to be fired up from his fingers dancing across. He had to admit, America's piano was a gorgeous instrument not too over done like everything else in the man's home. A worthy investment of which Austria approved of, that was about the only super opulent item he did. He took a deep breath and began to play the first score.

To his disgust, the tree beside him started flashing in time with the music. Blues, reds, greens, purples, golds, all of them flashing in a sequence no doubt dreamed up by America himself. They were distracting and he tried to focus on what he was playing and block everything out. Usually he was very good at that but he could feel the vein on his forehead begin to pop and his hair curl was beginning to twitch in agitation. He was not pleased and wished he could stop, but once he started playing it was near impossible to get him to stop. Austria would play until the sheet music ran out and even then he might not stop, going where the music took him well he would if he was at home. Here, he just wanted it to be over and wanted to go mingle back into the crowd.

Leave it to America to come up with a twenty minute colorful power music display. Austria was exhausted by the end but it was good, the kind of exhaustion felt after good hard work. The stress relieved kind of exhaustion, he enjoyed this kind. When it was over he got up, straightened the sheet music and bowed to the room. He scanned the audience, taking in the admiring faces. He had to admit that this was one of the parts he loved the most besides the actual playing, the appreciation. The look of sheer joy and amusement on people's faces. All of them wore that face, except for one. One face was looking up at him with a mixture of awe and disgust. Those green eyes full of that emotion, he should of known. He wanted the love and appreciation but can't say he had it expected from Switzerland. Finally, Hungary curtsied to the crowd and Austria followed her somewhat hastily, looking back to those green eyes that seem to follow him.

After he had given America back the music and his unabashed feedback on the production, Austria went and sat in an armchair by the fire with Hungary. They sat in silence for a while, Austria glancing around the room. All he could see were couples, like it was Valentine's day instead of Christmas. It was annoying Austria thought. There was France hanging all over England much to his apparent displeasure but Austria knew it was a farce, he loved that man. Of course Italy was attached to Germany's arm like a magnet, he had to admit that might be annoying but Germany was tolerating it well. Prussia was in the corner, kissing all over someone Austria sort of recognized but couldn't place his name. Whoever it was, they were bright red with embarrassment but weren't trying to stop him. Austria looked away only to find America, the host of this party and who should be behaving with some decorum, leaning all over Denmark. The two were standing in the middle of the room, practically groping each other to receive cat calls and whistles from the crowd. Austria shook his head, it was routine but annoying all the same. He glanced over to Hungary, who smiled back at him.

Everyone assumed that was who he was with, Hungary. Truth was that while he loved her very much, it was more of a family love. She was a sister to him and he could never see her any other way. She had been there through thick and thin, Italy too. The rest of them saw him as little brother but Austria would venture so far as to say Italy was like a son to him. He had helped raise him for a time. No, Austria was alone and he preferred that way. For the most part.

Hungary must have known he was in a particular foul mood, for him anyway, and set to work to cheer him up. She went off and returned a few moments later with a plate laden down with chocolate covered goodies. Strawberries, pretzels, some weird thing that looked like chocolate colorful candies held together with icing and sprinkle, puff rice treat bars and various other things all piled high on the plate. He smiled, she knew he had a weakness for fine chocolate and knowing America, no expense was spared. Might as well, he thought reaching over to take a strawberry, it was on someone else's money.

He saw someone walk up out of the corner of his eye and just stand there, his hand on his hip. He didn't have to look. He knew exactly who it was. Austria rolled eyes and picked up another berry, ignoring the presence.

"That was a fancy display." the voice quipped from the man standing over him. Austria was right, he looked up and saw Switzerland standing there. Of course he thought the show was his idea.

"Oh you think so. Well, I personally thought it could have gone much bigger." Austria retorted back, a slight bit of malice behind the words. He wasn't looking for a fight, he was sure Switzerland wasn't either.

"Really now, I'm not sure the stage would have been big enough for both a bigger tree and your inflated head." Switzerland said, plopping down in an armchair next to his. Liechtenstein, his constant companion, came around and sat with Hungary. The two began talking about God only knows what as far as Austria was concerned. They left them alone to talk.

"Ah yes, America was afraid going overboard." Austria said picking up another strawberry. Switzerland gave him a glare.

"That's a lie." He growled. Austria stared at him. He was angry? Switzerland rarely got openly angry with people. Unless it was Japan, Switzerland seemed to have a thing for yelling at the island nation.

"Is it?" Austria smiled playfully back at him. It was like a game to him, he always liked to see who he could rile up just by being stuffy and pretentious. Switzerland suddenly stood up, causing him to jump.

"Why are you always doing this? Why can't you just talk to me without lying and being a showoff?" He yelled. Everyone around them had stopped and was staring at them with baited breath. Austria stood up calmly.

"I do not know what you mean. I hardly showoff." Austria said. This was getting into some dangerous territory. Why was Switzerland acting this way? Of course they had their moments, but generally Switzerland only lighted berated him. Austria had no idea what had gotten into him but he wasn't about to let him get away with embarrassing him. Switzerland scoffed at him.

"Hardly showoff, you're good at doing nothing else! That's all you are, flashing your money and spending it at every chance. You're as bad as America sometimes!" Switzerland yelled. That struck a nerve, Austria was honestly very cheap and didn't like to spend his money very much. He supposed he did like to give off the image that he was a snob, though he was nowhere near America's level of careless spending. Austria stepped closer, trying to bring the conversation back to a private level.

"What has gotten into you Switzerland? Stop this nonsense." Austria almost pleaded quietly, Switzerland only glared at him more.

"Always telling people what to do as well!" He yelled. This was quickly getting out of hand. All the other nations were staring, mostly with confusion. Austria shuddered, he didn't care for this kind of attention. Hungary and Liechtenstein walked over to see if they could do something for the two quarreling men.

"What's the matter big brover?" Liechtenstein asked in her small mousey voice. Austria saw her staring at his red face with concern. Usually, he wouldn't pick on the smaller nation but his angry was getting more riled and he couldn't help himself. He wanted an answer to that question as well.

"Yes, Switzy, do tell us what's troubling you." Austria quipped, placing his hands on his hips. He hadn't meant for it come out quite patronizing but he wasn't going to take it back. The girl cowered beside Switzerland and he gritted his teeth.

"Do not make fun of Liechtenstien! She has nothing to do with this!" He scowled at him. Austria was getting more and more confused but tried to stay his ground. Though, he was not liking where this was going at all.

"What exactly is this? What could I have done to bring this on?" Austria asked, genuinely curious. Switzerland seemed to finally lose his cool with the man.

"Just being a generally stuffy nobleman prick who hides behind his piano, money and servants!" Switzerland yelled pointing at Hungary. She gasped and Austria glanced quickly down at her, she looked hurt at the accusation. That made Austria angry, she wasn't a servant, she was family! And he wasn't a prick, he hated being called that more then anything. Plus to top it off, how dare Switzerland attack his love of music? He clenched his fist tight beside him, he knew Hungary could feel him trembling with anger. She knew what he was about to do.

"No Mister Austria sir, it is ok. I am big tough girl, I can take it." She laughed. Switzerland's face grew smugger when she called Austria sir. The nation trembled harder and Hungary leaned up to his ear. "You love him Mister Austria, don't." He ignored her, he may love this man but he had crossed a line and needed to be dealt with.

"That is a joke coming from a man who takes in stray dogs out of the rain. You choose to stay neutral in wars but that is only because you can't, in your own vulgar words, 'man up' and choose a side! You are a useless nation who is only good for hiding the corrupt bosses of the world money! You are a pathetic excuse for a nation and I hate you for that!" Austria bellowed, unloaded all his pent up anger at once. Everyone was stunned, Austria hardly ever raised his voice. Even when berating Germany or scolding Italy. Hungary stared at Austria hard and Liechtenstein looked rapidly from Austria to Switzerland, waiting for him to say something. He stood there with his mouth agap with shock, Austria could see the pain in those green eyes.

"Switzy? You ok?" Liechtenstein asked nudging him softly. He shook his head.

"Is…is that how you really feel about me then?" He asked quietly, trying to remain firm but Austria could hear the quiver in his voice. Austria folded his arms across his chest defiantly.

"Yes, that is how I really feel." Austria lied. This had gone much worse than he had ever expected, he instantly regretted the words but it was too late. The look of pain spread from Switzerland's eyes to the rest of his face.

"Ok good then. Come on Liech, we're going." He said turning on his heels to cut through the crowd, making his way to the door. Once he was completely out of earshot, Liechtenstein rounded on Austria. It was the first time he had here her be so serious, or angry.

"Big Brover loves you, you idiot. More than you could ever love him. Why can't you see that? Mayve he is right, you are a selfish noble." She spat, with more malice and hatred then Austria thought was possible. The girl turned in a huff and went after Switzerland. Austria was dumbfounded, and everyone was staring at him, almost waiting for him to do something. He could only stare at Switzerland's retreating back.

"But I can see that." He said quietly so that only Hungary could hear him. She gave him a tight hug. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to run after him and set things right, everyone else went back to enjoying the party. Like nothing had happened, though Austria knew his whole world had changed.

* * *

A whole year passed, Austria hadn't said a word to Switzerland since the night at the party. In fact, at meetings and other gatherings, he avoided him as much as possible. He felt horrible about what he said and couldn't begin to think of a way to apologize for it. Nothing seemed right enough. It didn't matter thought, Switzerland apparently wanted nothing to do with his either. He had said a word to him as well, he hadn't even tried. The only surprisingly turn of events to come out of this mess was that Liechtenstein and Hungary had remained on friendly terms, talking to each other whenever the opportunity presented itself. Austria was glad for that much, the girls didn't need to be drug into this.

Austria shook his head in disbelief as he walked up to the entrance of America's home. A whole year and he found himself in the exact same situation. But, this year would be different, he thought he may have finally found a way to apologize.

Once again, almost as soon as he entered, America bounded up to him with sheet music in hand. He exploded with joy, telling him that this year was going to be grander and bigger than last year's performance. Austria had expected this and it was the last thing he needed this night. Calmly, he shook his head, pushing to the music away back to a confused America. Perhaps it was selfish of him but he was going to use this performance time for his own gain. At least, he hoped to gain something back from it.

Walking up to the piano alone this time, without sheet music, he turned to face the crowd. Nearly all of them had a tense look on their face, not surprisingly after what had happened last year, but they didn't matter. Austria was looking for one face in particular and it was right up front staring at him. He smiled, it seemed the person behind the face was as nervous as he was. That was a good sign, he thought, maybe there was a chance this could work in his favor after all. Sitting gently down at the piano, he once again ran his fingers over the keys and just started playing without a preamble or introduction.

No bells or whistles, no tree lighting up in time with the music, no frills, just Austria and the piano. This was the way a piano performance was supposed to be, simple and quiet. The kind of performance that made a person exhale the breath they didn't know they were holding at the end. This was the kind of performance that made Austria happy and he hoped it made Switzerland just as happy. Quietly, Austria took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Edelweiss, Edelweiss; Every morning you greet me; Small and white clean and bright; You look happy to meet me; Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow; Bloom and grow forever; Edelweiss,Edelweiss" He sang softly, staring at the green eyes that were watching him intently. This time, they were the only ones he would acknowledge. The eyes that had been full of nervousness were widening and then softening as Austria sang right to them.

Just that one song, that was all Austria allowed himself to play. He have gone on, could have played his own twenty min concert but he stopped himself. It took all the willpower he had but it was enough. Switzerland's eyes grew wide again as he finished and stood up to walk off stage after just one song. He bowed deeply to the crowd and then walked down the flight of stairs off the stage. Obviously the crowd was confused but erupted into applause regardless. He made his way over to the armchairs he rested in last year and sat down.

Slowly, the party babble started up again, everyone again mingling with their significant others. Austria was pleased it was the same coupled as last year, only with a role reversals. England must of already had too much to drink, he was hanging all over France. The man didn't seem to mind placing small kisses about his face. Austria laughed, it would probably take the end of the world to separate Italy from Germany as he clung tight to his arm again. To his surprise, the blonde headed nation he couldn't remember was sitting in Prussia's lap, arms draped over his shoulders, kissing him gently. Certainly no embarrassment this year, that was interesting Austria thought. What didn't surprise him was America, this year standing underneath a huge mistletoe arrangement continuously kissing Denmark. This year, Austria didn't mind as much. If being with someone made the other this happy, the who was he to judge.

Suddenly he was being pulled out of his seat by Hungary. She drug him away from the armchairs, into the dance floor and it seemed like she was pulling him away from the party. Where in the world could she be taking him? He needed to be by the chairs, if Switzerland was going to come talk to him he would do it there. Austria began to struggle trying to get free but Hungary had a remarkably strong grip for a girl. Actually, she was beginning to crush his fingers causing him to panic. He needed those more then he needed air sometimes.

Finally, she pushed him into a small room that someone else was being pushed into through another door. Liechtenstein gave one last mighty push into Switzerland's back making him stumble into the room at the same time Hungary did the same maneuver. Austria wanted to scoffed at the absurdity of it all but thought better of it in the current moment. Still, silly girls, that's why they had not stopped talking to each other. No doubt they had been scheming this up since last year, just for this moment. Austria stared at Switzerland as he made the connection too, turning to looked stunned at Liechtenstein. Both the of girls, now together, just smiled at the boys and shut to door forcing them to look at each other.

For the first few moments, Austria debated whether or not he should run from this. After what he had said last year, would Switzerland want to hear anything that he said? He wondered if his attempt at an apology had gone over well. Austria tried his best to stay focused on those green eyes that were surprisingly calm and almost expectant. Maybe he could still run, that would end this whole fiasco once and for all. That ending he didn't really want but at this point it would be better then just starting at him in silence. Wait, Switzerland wasn't running, Austria's hopes shot up. He watched the green eyes and the more he stared the less he wanted to run. This was too much. Switzerland cleared his throat to speak.

"I sup-ompft" he started but Austria cut him off by pulling him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around him lightly and smiled when Switzerland mimicked the action. Austria took a deep breath, he hair smelled faintly of chocolate.

"I am sorry for what I said to you last year. I did not mean it of course, I was angry with you." He said muffled into his neck. Switzerland gripped him tighter.

"I was afraid you were serious, that's why I hadn't talked to you since but I knew tonight that you weren't." Switzerland said. Austria pulled back just slightly, still keeping the man in his arms. Until tonight he had thought he was serious? That made him a little sad but he smiled playfully.

"What made you think different?" Austria asked. He knew the answer very well but still wanted Switzerland to say it. The man smiled back at him.

"You fool, you played our song." He whispered leaning up closer so that he was inches from Austria's face. Austria cupped the sides of his face in his hands and brought him up for a kiss.

It was as good if not better than any performance he had ever given, Austria thought as he pressed his lips against Switzerland's. The smiled and pressed back, clutching the extra material of his clothes in his hands. Finally, Austria had what he truly wanted most, the love and admiration from the one man that mattered. That meant more to him than any amount of money ever could.


End file.
